El lugar donde pertenezco
by Sayuri1980
Summary: 2 Corazones destinados a amarse,la vida se empeña en separarlos.Podran algun dia amarse libremente? Una historia de Amor,dolor y sufrimiento, basada en hechos reales.TH  Historia lenta con futuros lemmon
1. Cambios de rumbo

******DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia, tan mia que yo la vivi.

**"MI DESTINO ERES TU"**

_BELLA Y EDWARD TENDRAN QUE VIVIR SU AMOR A TRAVEZ DE OBSTACULOS QUE LES HARAN DERRAMAR UN SIN FIN DE LAGRIMAS, PERO QUE AL FINAL DEL CAMINO SE VERAN RECOMPENSADOS CON LA FELICIDAD DE SABERSE EN BRAZOS DEL AMOR DE SU VIDA._

CAPITULO 1

**CAMBIOS DE RUMBO**

Siempre fui una joven de familia, educada bajo el lema "La familia es primero" claro pasara lo que pasara, las decisiones en familia eran irrevocables y no tenias derecho de dar tu opinión, pues tus padres saben que es lo mejor para ti. Así crecí hasta los 17 años en que por esas decisiones de la vida la familia tuvo que dar un cambio de 360 grados.

En 1997 mi padre Charlie le fue infiel a mi madre con una compañera de trabajo por lo que para el bien de la salud mental de mi madre Renee se mudaron a Florida al año siguiente , con un mejor puesto de trabajo y mejor status económico, no éramos pobres pero tampoco ricos, sin embargo con este cambio de residencia empezaron a llegar lujos que los coloco dentro de la crema y nata de la sociedad de florida , por lo que mi hermana Jane pudo estudiar en una escuela privada, mientras yo estudiaba la universidad en Seattle, por lo que me independice de mi familia por 4 años, obviamente Renee no quería, pero con ayuda de mi padre pude quedarme en un departamento compartiendo gastos con una compañera de universidad Alice Cullen quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y que además era originaria de Florida.

Mis años de universidad se pueden resumir así, el primero obviamente lo viví todavía con mis padres, y bajo su dominio, pero en el segundo año de universidad fue cuando ellos se mudaron, y entonces conocí a Alice quien estudiaba Diseño de modas, por ella fue que cambie completamente ,se preguntaran el porqué, la respuesta es simple porque mi vida siempre la viví a las faldas de mi madre, como ya les comente se hace lo que ella dice y como ella dice, todo por el bienestar de la familia, siempre fui una chica simplona, estatura promedio, piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello castaño a media espalda, nada fuera de lo común, y sin llamar la atención claro a no ser por mi torpeza que nunca faltaba, y qué decir de mi manera de vestir, para Alice era un sacrilegio verme salir del departamento con cada vestimenta que elegía, pero al vivir con ella la Isabella la mujer liberal salió a flote, quería disfrutar, bailar, conocer nuevas caras, simplemente vivir Mi vida. Aunque claro en mi torpeza no surtió el efecto deseado pues esa nunca me abandono, recuerdo que en más de 3 ocasiones termine pagando jarrones, artículos decorativos que caían al tropezar con mis pies y por tratar de sostenerme los tiraba, la última ocasión el de seguridad me estuvo acompañando por toda la tienda solo para asegurarse yo no volviera a romper nada, que vergüenza, le prometí a Alice no volver a entrar a esa tienda, por que prometerle que no me volvería a tropezar era una promesa que no podía cumplir.

Los años de Universidad pasaron y me convertí en una Licenciada de Administración de Empresas y Alice en una Diseñadora de Modas, que claro siempre jugaba a Barbie Bella para probar sus grandes diseños que la verdad eran divinos. A principios del 2001 deseaba quedarme en Seattle y encontrar un buen trabajo que me permitiera ser independiente, sin embargo mis ilusiones se vieron frustradas pues después de la última llamada de Renee donde le explicaba que deseaba quedarme, simplemente contesto con un rotundo NO, y fue por mí a Seattle dijo que solo tenía 2 días para empacar todo y regresarme con ella, no tuve otro remedio que obedecer, para ese entonces Alice ya se había marchado a florida con sus padres y fue una de las razones por las que no puse tanta objeción en regresar a vivir con mis papas, estaría con mi mejor amiga y eso me daría fuerzas si las cosas se ponían mal en casa, cierto? Mi madre se tuvo que regresar al siguiente día, ya que mi hermana Jane se había enfermado y creían que era apendicitis, por lo que yo viajaría sola hasta florida, y yo más que feliz por ello, lamento que mi hermanita se haya enfermado, pero gracias a ello mi viaje resulto ser lo mejor que me paso en la vida, ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida.

**Agosto 2001**.

Mi vuelo salía a las 13:00 hrs con una pequeña escala que no debía suponer ningún problema o contratiempo sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, el segundo vuelo salió retrasado, cuando se suponía que llegaría a Miami, Florida a las 5:00 pm, no fue hasta 3 hrs después. Por lo que debido a ello, nadie me estaba esperando para recibirme, se suponía que mi papa iría a recogerme, pero debido a su nuevo cargo como encargado del Departamento de la Policía de Miami, Florida, no se podía dar el lujo de perder 3 horas en el aeropuerto, el problema es que yo no sabía donde vivían , es decir tenia la dirección de ellos pues había mandado todas mis cosas por mensajería, pero la verdad me sentía perdida, y para colmo no tenia celular no quise comprarme uno, ya que no lo creía necesario y ahora como me hacía falta.

15 minutos después llame de un teléfono público a casa para ver si mi madre podría recogerme, dirán que como es posible que una chica de 21 años pueda tener miedo de viajar sola en un taxi pero la verdad es que he escuchado tantas historias que no quería formar parte de las estadísticas, afortunadamente Sue quien es la persona que ayuda a Renee con los quehaceres domésticos, me comento que ya había salido mi madre para el aeropuerto, mi padre le aviso que el vuelo se retraso y no pudo recogerme, por lo que decidí esperarla, cuando me dirigía a la sala de espera recordé que no había recogido mi equipaje, ¡Bruta de mi! Se me olvido comentarles que también soy muy olvidadiza, pues si, lo soy.

Me dirigí al lugar donde se recogen todas las maletas, y al encontrar la mía o por lo menos eso creía yo, la tome pero justo en ese momento alguien más tomo el equipaje, cuando voltee a ver la cara de quien quería robarme mi maleta y mirarlo con ojos asesinos, lo único que hice fue quedarme con la boca abierta, Dios mío! Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido su cabello revuelto color bronce que daban ganas de acomodárselo, los ojos verde mar que daban ganas de nadar en ellos y esos brazos fuertes que se veían perfectos para proteger a la mujer más indefensa que en ese momento era yo, me quede embobada, pero porque agarraba mi maleta? Hasta que hablo Mi dios griego personificado….

-_Disculpe señorita pero creo que ese equipaje es Mío_! Me dijo con una voz aterciopelada, la cual no olvidare nunca, señalando una plaquita donde señalaba su nombre y dirección, _E.M.C. NEW YORK._

-_Lo … lo.. siento…. Es que es igual al mío_,- comente tartamudeando, nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa con un hombre, claro que nunca me había encontrado con ese espécimen de hombre.

- _No hay problema, pero creo que su maleta puede ser aquella que tiene rato dando vueltas, le ayudo a levantarla?_ Solo asentí con la cabeza Y fue a traer mi maleta, podría ser más que perfecto, ese hombre tenía un aroma exquisito su pantalón color caqui y su camisa color azul cielo lo hacía lucir divino, cuando me dio la espalda, oh por dios! Tenía un trasero de envidia, era mi día de suerte. Pero suerte por qué? No pasaría nada mas, que oportunidad tendría de volverlo a ver, sobre todo en Miami donde obviamente los lugares que ese dios griego concurre, no son a los que yo iría, mucho menos ahora que estaría con mis padres, por Dios es imposible que yo lo vuelva a ver, así de buena era mi suerte siempre.

-_Gracias_, fue lo único estúpidamente coherente que pude decir, después de entregarme mi equipaje. Me dirigí hacia la sala de espera donde seguramente ya estaría mi madre esperándome.

-_Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Masen, puedo saber el nombre de la ladrona de maletas?_ Me pregunto levantando una de sus cejas y con una sonrisa angelical, que les juro me derritió, momento!, me dijo; ladrona? Que le pasa? Pero mientras que caminaba justo al lado mío, vi a mi madre que ya estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando su reloj, diciéndome con la mirada que ya me había tardado demasiado en salir, no quería que me viera platicando con Edward, Renee es una mujer muy celosa con sus hijas o eso trataba de pensar yo, a que nunca me dejo tener novio, y si se enteraba de que algún chico me gustaba, buscaba la manera de regañarme o dejarme en ridículo delante de él y la verdad eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, dejarme en vergüenza como era su costumbre, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón no tuve más remedio que poner cara de pocos amigos a Edward y ser cortante con él, total no lo volvería a ver, cierto? Que probabilidad había? una entre un millón.

-_Dije que lo sentí, ya que creí que era mi equipaje, no fue algo a propósito, y no, no puede saber mi nombre con su permiso Sr. Masen, Adiós!_

Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Renee, y como se los dije la trate de alejar lo más rápido posible, cuando empezó con su cantaleta:

-_Pero niña, que te has creído que tengo todo tu tiempo, primero llega retrasado el vuelo, luego tú te tardas eternidad en salir, que tanto hacias? Y quien es ese hombre con el que platicabas? Ya estabas de pela diente, verdad? Ya vas a empezar a comportarte como una zorrita? Pero si tu no pierdes el tiempo. _ A veces no entendía por qué me trataba así, quería pensar que yo era adoptada, es que es imposible que una madre trate de zorra a su propia hija, sus regaños y humillaciones solo eran para mi, mientras que para sus besos, abrazos y palabras de cariño eran para mi hermana Jane, ella era su vida, se desvivía por ella, claro que jane era totalmente distinta a ella, nos llevábamos bien a pesar de la diferencia de 4 años de edad, aunque claro como hermanas teníamos nuestras diferencias, que con los años que estuvimos separadas acrecentaron un poquito más, después sabrán porque.

_-Me tarde por que confundí mi maleta, y al Sr. No lo conozco, mamá, y no... no estaba coqueteando con él. Ya nos podemos ir? _

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Renee era una Hyundai color vino del año, (a ello me refería con ciertos lujos), cuando subí al lado de copiloto vi a Edward salir del aeropuerto con un hombre muy pero muy corpulento, lo cargaba y estrujaba daba miedo, pero tenía una sonrisa muy tierna, me parecía haberlo visto antes pero no sabía dónde. Fue en ese momento que Edward volteo hacia donde yo estaba, levanto una mano y sonriendo me dijo Adiós, yo solo me enderece en el asiento y dirigí mi mirada al frente, sin regresar a mirarlo, no quería que Renee volviera con su sermón.

Ahora empezaba mi calvario personal, no sabía cómo sería mi vida de nuevo con mis padres pero creo que ya tenía una idea de lo que me esperaba, solo deseaba tener la paciencia y el aguante suficiente para soportarlo.

POV EDWARD.

Mi vida es un soberano desastre, entregue mi corazón por completo y me lo devolvieron roto en mil pedazos sin opción a volver amar, mis ilusiones estaban puestas en ella, era la mujer perfecta para mi, bueno eso creía yo, hasta que la encontré en mi cama con un compañero del hospital, Tania fue estupenda conmigo, sencilla amorosa, no sé qué fue lo que paso, no sé si yo tuve la culpa, lo único que sé, es que en verdad la amaba, tal vez para ella solo fui un juego más, o un reto de "llevemos a Edward a la cama", con ella perdí mi virginidad, deseaba permanecer así hasta encontrar a la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida, y creí ciegamente que esa mujer era ella, así me lo hizo creer y fue precisamente a los 24 años cuando cumplíamos 1 año de novios, cuando decidí entregarme a ella. ¡Dios!, se escuchara cursi o como confesión de adolescente pero es la verdad, fui educado con esos principios y no me arrepiento de ello.

Ahora solo deseo sanar mi corazón y no volver, a echar a perder una relación por solo deseo carnal, que lo que nos una sea más que pasión y deseo.

Mi trabajo se vio afectado, el dolor era tan grande que no dejaba concentrarme y no podía darme ese lujo pues mi prestigio estaba de por medio, Soy médico Oncólogo, especialidad que decidí estudiar después de que mi madre Elizabeth Cullen muriera de Cáncer en el cerebro cuando yo solo contaba con 12 años de edad, mi padre Anthony Masen murió un año después en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que me quedo huérfano a la edad de 13 años, hasta que mi tío Carlisle Cullen decidió adoptarme y llevarme como un hijo más a su casa, tanto a él como a mi tía Esme Cullen les estoy muy agradecidos y a mis primos Emett y Alice, quienes me vieron y trataron como un hermano mas.

Sin embargo a los 18 años decidí independizarme quería logros por meritos propios y no por el apellido Cullen, que para entonces ya era muy reconocido en florida por ser el Director del Miami Valley Hospital, tal vez fui egoísta pero no quería que todo dependiera de él, por lo que decidí emprender mi propio viaje, y termine en Nueva York como encargado del área de Oncología en el Kings County Hospital Center, era algo de lo cual me sentía muy orgulloso pues a los 26 años de edad, es difícil obtener ese puesto, y el cual ahora dejaba por decisión propia pues no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas, por lo que acepte la proposición de mi primo Emett al enterarse de lo mal que lo estaba pasando y me convenció regresar a casa con ellos. Emett era doctor y estaba a cargo del área de pediatría, un medico muy reconocido igual que mi tío Carlisle, no me agradaba mucho la idea pues sentía que los obligaría a que me aceptaran en el hospital, algo que yo había renegado con anterioridad, pero tampoco deseaba quedarme en nueva york, tenía que arrancarme aquella imagen de Tania siéndome infiel en mi propia casa.

Por lo que aquí estoy arribando al aeropuerto de Miami para empezar de cero en mi vida, iba camino a recoger mi equipaje, cuando una pequeña princesa de chocolate se cruza delante de mí, y justo cuando trataba de tomar mi maleta, ella hacía lo mismo, regreso a verme con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que solo me limite a mencionarle su error:

-_Disculpe señorita pero creo que ese equipaje es Mío_! Le dije y señale la placa de identificación la cual llevaba mis iníciales y la ciudad de procedencia, nunca imagine que alguien más tendría un equipaje como el mío, después que Alice me obligo a comprarlo, pues según ella eran lo mas "Chic" de moda, que la verdad me salieron en un ojo de la cara, y esta chica no parecía que se dejara guiar por la moda.

-_Lo … lo... Siento…. Es que es igual al mío_,- se disculpo con un sonrojo hermoso que me dio ternura, la verdad no entendía el porqué, pero ya me había cautivado su timidez.

- _No hay problema, pero creo que su maleta puede ser aquella que tiene rato dando vueltas, le ayudo a levantarla? _Le comente y me ofrecí a ir por su maleta, cuando se la entregue solo dijo un –Gracias- muy bajito que solo ella alcanzo a escuchar creo, caminamos derecho a la sala de espera, yo deseaba saber su nombre o su teléfono deseaba volver a verla, aunque no entendía el porqué, después de lo de Tania no creí que mi corazón volveria a latir, pero esta niña había hecho que su carita llena de ternura me diera un hilo de esperanza de pensar que mi corazón si podría volver a amar o por lo menos sanar.

Cuando decidí romper el hielo y presentarme para saber si podría averiguar su nombre, algo cambio, su mirada era directo a una mujer de mediana edad, se parecía mucho a ella, por el parecido podría decirse que era su madre o su hermana, mi princesa de chocolate acelero el paso, la mujer se veía muy intimidante, supongo que ya tendría rato esperando pues veía su reloj con insistencia, ya no me permitió saber más de la chica de ojos color chocolate y aroma exquisito a fresias, quería saber, necesitaba saber más de ella, pero solo contesto con un rotundo NO, mi suerte no podía ser mejor, conocerla y perderla el mismo día.

Emett apareció y corrió a recibirme, me abrazo o mejor dicho me estrujo con sus brazos de oso, como le decíamos de cariño, cuando voltee a ver a la salida vi cuando la chica de mis futuros sueños se subía a una camioneta, por lo que decidí darle mi última sonrisa y despedirme.

Emett solo pregunto qué de quien me despedía, yo solo conteste que de la Princesa de Chocolate. La cual solo vería a partir de hoy en mis sueños.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola! Por fin me anime a escribir mi propia historia, como lo dije arriba, esta historia es casi una autobiografia, es la primera vez que escribo, y espero no hacerlo del todo mal, no tengo beta, y si alguien quiere ayudarme o decirme en que estoy fallando, bienvenida sea.

Gracias por leerme, y la proxima semana tendran el siguiente capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

**D.- LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPH MAYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, MUYYY MIA…..**

**Gracias a todas por leerme, como he dicho es mi primer fic, asi que no sean muy duras, se aceptan recomendaciones y criticas constructivas….**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

"**LA BIENVENIDA"**

La vida me había cambiado por completo, volvía a quedar a merced de mi madre, eso no lo podía cambiar, pero si el que no manejara mi vida nuevamente, tenía que buscar rápidamente un trabajo, por lo menos sentirme libre con el poco dinero que ganara, era lo único digno que podía conseguir. Ahora nos encontrábamos viviendo en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de Miami, no era casa propia, se la proporciono el estado a mi padre por el tiempo que durara en su cargo, la casa era hermosa, para mí era una mansión comparada a lo que teníamos en Seattle, para Renée era estupenda, a veces no la entendía, antes de venir a vivir a florida la consideraba una mujer sencilla y ahora, solo se la vive gastando y gastando, quiero pensar que es una forma de castigar a Charlie, por lo de su infidelidad, pues ella alega que antes le cuidaba su bolsillo, trataba de ahorrar todo lo necesario para que él no se viera agobiado con los gastos, pero después de descubrir que lo que mi madre le ahorraba, él se lo gastaba con otra, pues adiós a las consideraciones con. La verdad lo compadezco, no es que sea fácil de olvidar ver a tu padre besándose con otra justo cuando le quieres dar la noticia que te acabas de ganar una beca por las más altas calificaciones, pero el hecho de creer que el amor que se profesaban tus padres se acabo y que la familia ejemplar en la que tu creías no existe, te hace dudar si realmente el amor es para siempre.

Ellos lucharon por su amor, mi abuela no quería a Charlie, los perseguía por donde quiera que anduvieran cuando tenían sus citas, mi madre aguanto muchos maltratos por parte de mi abuela, y mi padre siempre se porto como un caballero aunque le instaba a mi madre a que se fugara con él, ella siempre le contesto con una negativa, decía que quería salir de su casa con la frente en alto, y vestida de blanco, que no señalaran a su madre por el hecho de que su hija se fugara con el novio. Saber la historia de amor de ellos te hacia imaginar que el amor todo lo puede, pero que un tercero se interponga después de 17 años de casados, obvio que para Renée fue un golpe muy duro.

Ahora lo castiga con la billetera y haciendo que le compre todo lo que ella desea pero sobre todo que sea de marca, se puede decir que fue feliz cuando supo que yo ya había cambiado mi guarda ropa y mi manera de arreglar era muy diferente de cuando estábamos en Seattle.

Renée no era mujer muy sociable pero aquí en Miami, estaba rodeada de "amigas" con dinero, entre ellas me sorprendió escuchar el nombre de Esme Cullen a quien conocí el día de ayer, y quien se alegro de conocerme pues ya había escuchado mucho de mí por parte de Alice, quien por cierto se encontraba de viaje en Nueva York por unos bocetos y telas que necesitaba para su nueva colección, pero que al parecer el sábado regresaba para la fiesta de bienvenida, ah si!, una fiesta que estaban preparando mi madre y ella, pues al parecer la familia Cullen recibían a su "hijo prodigo" un sobrino que se había alejado de la familia por un buen tiempo y que ahora al parecer regresaba para quedarse.

**Sabado 18 de Agosto 2001**.

La fiesta de bienvenida se llevaría a cabo en la casa de la familia Cullen, la verdad lo que menos quería yo era ir a esa fiesta, no deseaba ser el centro de atención, solo esperaba que el primo de Alice acaparara más la atención que yo, para que nadie se percatara que yo estaba allí, mi madre se la paso insistiéndome en que tenía que ir, que era en mi honor y no debería hacerles quedar mal delante de la familia que para ella era muy necesaria mantener como amistad. Me puse un vestido strapless color nude que me llegaba a media pierna, y un par de zapatos color camel, (ver mi perfil) todo cortesía de Alice Cullen, el cabello opte por llevarlo suelto y un maquillaje muy al natural, ya tenía un poco de práctica y al parecer tuve un buen acierto, pues a todos les había gustado como me veía.

-¡Bella!, ¡te vez divina!, no lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que te arreglas sola, y me has dejado con la boca abierta, de verdad, amiguis, estoy a punto de soltar una lagrima,- comento Alice haciendo un ademan como si se estuviera secando una lagrima.

-Mi alumna me ha superado, y no puedo estar más orgullosa de ello. - seguía diciendo dando saltitos de alegría al verme bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Por dios Alice! ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poquito?

- Para nada, y espera a que te conozca mi primo, es un amor, estoy segura que le vas a fascinar.

- ¡Alto ahí ALICE CULLEN!- al gritarle se detuvo en seco y giro a verme.

-No quiero que empieces a serla de Cupido, ¿Oíste? No quiero que comiences a buscarme pareja, recuerda que estoy con mis padres y lo último que quiero es tener problemas con ellos.

- ¡Tonterías!- Bufo.- Por dios bella tienes 21 años, ¿cuándo piensa tu madre que vas a conocer chicos y enamorarte? a los ¿40 o 50? No estaría nada mal recordarle a tu mamacita que a tu edad, ella ya estaba casada y con una niña de 3 años. Así que por lo menos hoy olvídate de tu mama y disfruta de la fiesta que te ha preparado mi madre.- Solo rodé los ojos, como señal de que esta discusión la había ganado ella.

Al llegar a su casa de Alice abrí los ojos como platos, sabía que ella pertenecía a una familia de dinero, pero jamás me había percatado de que tanto, aunque claro no tenía el por qué saberlo, solo que me impresiono el ver su casa tan lujosa, daba miedo pisar los pisos de mármol su iluminación era preciosa, creaban un ambiente relajante y romántico, el diseño y la decoración de la misma eran exquisitos, tenían el sello de Esme Cullen, la verdad me sentía cohibida. (ver fotos en mi perfil)

Los invitados todavía no llegaban y decidí en ir a ayudarles en la cocina, quería sentirme un poco servicial, pues al final de todo esta fiesta era por mí, pero Esme me dijo que habían contratado un servicio de banquetes por lo que no era necesaria mi ayuda, ella solo estaba viendo que todo quedara perfecto, le pidió a Alice que me diera un Tour por la casa a lo que yo agradecí.

Alice se disculpo diciendo que tenía que llamar a una vieja amiga, Rosalie Hale a quien dejo de ver después de ir a estudiar Diseño de modas, sin embargo su entusiasmo radicaba en confirmar si asistiría su hermano Jasper Hale, el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Me quede sola en el área de la sala, viendo unas fotografías que estaban sobre una repisa, fue cuando vi una foto donde estaba Alice y el hombre que abrazaba a mi dios griego en el aeropuerto.

¡Claro! Ahora recordaba de donde me parecía conocido, era el hermano de Alice, Alice me había enseñado fotografías de su familia y si él era su hermano, eso quería decir que el hombre de mis sueños era ¿Su primo?

¡Por Dios! Empecé a hiperventilar, mis manos empezaron a sudar, pero que probabilidad había de que eso fuera cierto, tal vez era un amigo que fue a recoger al aeropuerto, no podía ser su primo o ¿Si?

– ¿Acaso has decidido acordarte de mí?- ¡No te has olvidado de que existo, Dios! ¿Sera posible? Dije levantando mi mirada al cielo, creyendo que nadie me escuchaba y que solo era un murmullo para mí.

Cuando de pronto escuche una voz que tenia bien grabada en mi mente…

-Pues yo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, desde nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto! Y no creo que logre olvidarte después de verte esta noche, permítame decirle señorita que usted está muy hermosa.

Al dar la vuelta para mirar al dueño de esa voz, vi como me recorría con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, y con una radiante sonrisa. Por Dios que tenia este hombre que con solo verlo hacia que mis piernitas temblaran.

-¿Gracias?- mi respuesta salió como pregunta, pero que otra cosa podía decirle, si él estaba aquí eso significaba que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Por cierto que descortés de mi parte no la he saludado, Buenas noches, aunque a decir verdad es una excelente Noche, por lo menos ahora ya lo es.- Camino hacia a mi extendiéndome su mano para saludarlo y con una ceja levantada.

Dios! Senti una corriente electrica, que recorria todo mi cuerpo, alojandose entre mis piernas, no podía dejar que mis emociones me controlaran, tenía que controlarme, ese hombre me deslumbraba y no podía permitir que se diera cuenta del control que podia tener sobre mi, menos ahora que me estaba dando toda una imagen del perfecto Casanova de "no se me va una viva" conocía a muchos tipos como él, esos hombres que por creer que tienen una cara bonita, todas las mujeres estamos a sus pies. No lo conocía pero al verlo esa impresión me daba.

-Veo que ya se conocieron.- comento Alice bajando las escaleras en pequeños saltitos.

-Bueno… la señorita no me ha dicho aun como se llama….. Pero ya hemos tenido el gusto de habernos visto antes…. ¿No es cierto?.- Solo asentí y dirigí mi mirada a Alice.

-Entonces permítanme presentarlos,…. Bella él es mi primo Edward Masen Cullen….. Edward te presento a mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan…. mejor conocida como Bella.

-Mucho gusto.- comentamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y los tres nos dirigimos hacia al jardín, donde me di cuenta que ya habían llegado mis padres junto con mi hermana, por lo que debía mantenerme lo más alejada posible de Edward. Aun no sabian que era sobrino de Carlisle, y con la mente tan retorcida que tenia Renée era capaz de pensar que yo lo había invitado.

La gente empezaba a llegar, yo me encontraba sentada junto con mi hermana Jane, a quien tampoco le agradaban mucho las fiestas, que para bien de ella, mis padres optaron por retirarse temprano, lo que me sorprendió fue que Renée me permitió quedarme, pero claro después de la insistencia de Alice, a quien nadie le puede negar nada, eso si antes de marcharse dejo sus recomendaciones, Quiero que te comportes, no quiero ningún chisme tuyo de lo que suceda esta noche, Isabella, tu padre y yo confiamos en ti.

Una vez que se retiraron mis padres y hermana, comenzaron a marcharse la mayoría de la gente mayor, quedándose solo los jóvenes.

-¡Ahora si muchachos, empezara la fiesta! Grito Alice, e hizo una señal al Dj para que cambiara el ritmo de la música.

El vivir con Alice por 4 años tuvo muchos beneficios, a decir verdad, desarrolle el gusto por la música, ambas nos inscribimos a unas clases de baile tanto de música latina, como de todos los géneros por haber, por lo menos ya no pisaba a nadie y sabía moverme muy bien, claro no tanto como Alice a quien catalogue como la reina de la pista.

Cuando íbamos a clubs nocturnos, no nos sentábamos, hasta que ya no aguantábamos los tacones, algunos chicos nos hacían plática, pero la verdad es que ni Alice ni yo íbamos a platicar, solo queríamos bailar.

Sin embargo esta noche no quería bailar, la verdad es que deseaba conocer a Edward, las mariposas en el estomago se estaban haciendo mis amigas tan solo el sentirme observada por él hacia que mi piel se pusiera chinita, yo quería ser la chica que acaparara toda su atención, aunque claro no era a la única a la que había deslumbrado, Alice lo presento con todas sus amigas, así que ya había logrado un sinfín de admiradoras y qué decir de las mamás de ellas a quien veían en él como el mejor prospecto de marido para sus hijas.

Claro a excepción de Renée quien luego de presentárselo como el sobrino de Carlisle, solo se digno en decir que no le agradaba, y que si yo pensaba poner mis ojos en alguien que valiera la pena ese era Emmett Cullen, por que el si era un Cullen y con un prestigio ya reconocido.

Cuando la primera canción para bailar se escucho todos saltaron a la pista, mientras que yo solo me dirigí al área de bebidas, no es que fuera aguafiestas, pero Alice estaba con su grupo de amigos y yo solo era la recién llegada, no sentía que encajaba dentro de ese círculo.

-¿Aburrida?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules, a quien Alice me había presentado como Jasper Hale.

-¡No! No es eso….. es.. solo que…

-Sientes que no encajas.

-¡Exacto!.- caminamos hacia unas sillas alejadas de la pista y el bullicio.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco siento encajar, pero estoy aquí por mí hermana.- Señalando a la rubia despampanante con cuerpo de envidia que bailaba en esos momentos con Alice.

-Insistió tanto en que viniera a la fiesta.. que por cierto es en tu honor y parece que la única que no la disfruta eres tú.

-No es del todo cierto… la fiesta esta de lujo… y no solo fue para mí, también es para el primo de Alice.

- Cierto.- Dirigiendo la mirada a Edward, quien al percatarse de nuestras miradas frunció el seño, como señal de disgusto.

Tuve una plática muy amena con Jasper, esa noche supe que a pesar de tener 24 años era vicepresidente en la compañía de su padre, quien era dueño de una las compañías más exitosas en la construcción en la Florida, pese a ello Jasper emanaba sencillez, tenía una personalidad que imponía, pero tenía la facilidad para convertirse en tu amigo, te daba tanta confianza, que no me di cuenta ni cómo pero le conté toda mi vida, ahora entendía por qué mi amiga estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Me dijo que en su empresa estaban buscando a una persona para el puesto de Jefe administrativo y que fuera el día lunes a una entrevista, que el hablaría muy bien de mi, y que era probable que me quedara con el puesto.

-Muchísimas gracias, Jasper, espero no defraudarte.-

-Confió en ti…. Por lo poco que me has contado y por lo que me he dado cuenta.. se que no lo harás.- Con una sonrisa se puso de pie y extendiéndome su mano dijo:

- ¿Y ahora qué te parece si me lo agradeces bailando conmigo?

Solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a la pista y en ese momento estaba una compilación de música electrónica, (ir a mi perfil).

Pareciera que el hablar con Jasper me había relajado o tal vez era la compañía, me olvide de Edward y disfrute la música y el baile. El notar los movimientos de jasper hicieron que me desinhibiera, pues moví mis caderas como nunca, jasper me hacia girar y saltar, nos divertimos como niños. Fue entonces que me percate que no veía a Alice en la pista, la trataba de buscar con la mirada, pero no se veía por ningún lado, hasta que vi a Edward en una esquina y se puede decir que si las miradas mataran, Edward estaría sentenciado a cadena perpetua por mi muerte.

Pedí a Jasper ir a descansar, no es que Edward me hubiera intimidado, pero no encontraba a Alice y necesitaba saber quien me llevaría a casa. Después de disculparme con Jasper por dejarlo un momento solo, me dirigí al interior de la casa, cuando de pronto sentí un jaloneo en mi brazo derecho que me hizo voltear hacia mi verdugo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?- Dije zafándome de un tirón.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo… ¿no se supone que eres la mejor amiga de Alice?- Edward se notaba profundamente molesto, pero no entendía el por qué de esa reacción.

-No se supone… lo soy...- Dije en un tono cortante y levantando una ceja.

-Pues allá afuera no parecía… ese chico con el que has estado coqueteando… es el chico del cual tu mejor amiga ha estado enamorada toda su vida, y tú….

-¡Momento!- levante mi mano como signo de Stop.- En ningún momento he estado coqueteando con Jasper, y claro que se que es el chico del cual Alice está enamorada…. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estoy aquí parada dándote explicaciones a ti.- Seguí caminando hacia las escaleras de la casa necesitaba encontrar a Alice si su primo había pensado eso de mi, quería decir que probablemente Alice ya estaba tejiendo telarañas en su cabecita.

-Pues dudo que la encuentres Alice debe estar muy molesta contigo, pensé que sabias la regla de no inmiscuirte con los galanes de tus amigas. – Juro que estaba a punto de dejarle un tatuaje de mi mano en su bello rostro, pero no tenía por que seguir excusándome con él, la que me interesaba era Alice, así que solo lo fulmine con la mirada y subí al segundo piso.

Después de buscar en cada una de las puertas del segundo piso, encontré a Alice recostada en la cama, y a una Rosalie saliendo de la habitación, pero no sin antes darme un pequeño empujón con el hombro y dirigirme otra mirada de pocos amigos.

Perfecto! Este día seria muy conmemorable seria el día de "Golpeen a Bella" o mejor dicho, "asesinemos a bella".

-¿Alice?, ¿te ocurre algo?- Tú qué crees tontita, imagínate que tu mejor amiga baile de una manera tan provocativa con el chico que te gusta. Me contestaba mi propia conciencia.

-Bella! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Alice, dime.-

-A ti te gusto… Jass.. Mi Jasper?.- Edward tenía razón, bendita la hora en que acepte bailar con él.

-Alice, por supuesto que no tontita, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los rubios.- la abrace y trate de sacarle una sonrisa.- hablamos sobre una vacante en su empresa…. Y antes que empieces a crear historias en esa cabecita tuya, déjame decirte que también hablamos de ti….

Su cara era un poema, sus ojitos saltarines y su sonrisa estaban ansiosos por saber que me había dicho Jasper de ella.

-Habla, Bella por Dios! Dime que te dijo?... ¿te pregunto algo de mí?… ¿de qué hablaron?

-Tranquila… una pregunta a la vez.- Me dijo que habías llegado muy cambiada, que te habías convertido en una hermosa mujercita- Me pregunto si dejaste un novio y hablamos del puesto vacante en su empresa…. Eso fue todo amiga… créeme Alice, jamás imagine que aceptar bailar con Jazz te hubiera puesto así, de haber sabido te juro por el osito Bimbo que ni siquiera hubiera entablado una plática con él, y si te hace sentir mejor, cancelare la entrevista de trabajo.

- Noooo… claro que no tonta, es tu oportunidad… estoy segura que Jasper te conseguirá algo excelente para ti, y será la puerta para independizarte…. No te preocupes tal vez estoy muy sensible por la visita de Andrés.

-La visita de Andrés? Que Andrés?

-El que nos visita cada mes, !oh bella tontina!

Era un alivio saber que no había pasado a mayores lo de Jasper, y no me vería forzada a rechazar esa oportunidad de trabajo.

-Te quedaras a dormir aquí en mi casa, verdad Bella?

-Sabes muy bien que no Alice, tengo que regresar y por cierto ya es muy tarde, así que más vale que muevas tu trasero y me lleves de regreso.

-Yo te puedo llevar, Bella, ¿claro si gustas? Era jasper quien se había ofrecido a llevarme, no quería mas altercado con Alice y al ver que del sofá se levantaba un Edward igualmente molesto como lo había dejado con anterioridad, no me quedo otra que rechazar su ofrecimiento.

-Gracias Jasper, pero es mucho de lo que te desviarías del camino.- dirigí mi vista a Alice a quien le hice un guiño con el ojo.- Además Alice me prestara su carro, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me retiro, Alice, espero volver a verte pronto, que pasen buenas noches.

Se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Alice al igual que un sonrojo.

-Tierra llamando a Alice, despierta mujer y dame tus llaves.

-Claro que no, yo jamás dije que te prestaría mi carro.- Abrí mis ojos como plato, Alice era muy posesiva con sus cosas pero no creía capaz de no prestarme su carro.

-Bella no conoces la ciudad… y eres un poco atrabancada cuando estas desubicada en una ciudad.

Lléveme mi mano al pecho como signo de dolor.- Eso ha dolido Alice Cullen, pero no te preocupes alcanzare a Jasper y le diré que me dé un aventón...

Iba a hablar Alice cuando la interrumpió Edward.- No te preocupes enana yo la llevo-….

No, eso no, por favor no. Mi mente gritaba ¡Auxilio! No deseaba estar a solas con él. Mis ojitos le imploraban a Alice que le dijera que no, pero en su mirada vi, el sello de venganza, estaba segura que aunque hubiera quedado aclarado el tema de Jasper, le quedaba la espina del desquite, y en ese momento el destino se lo puso en bandeja de plata.

-Perfecto! Dijo Alice dando saltitos como un saltamontes.- Edward va y te deja y él se trae de regreso mi Porsche sirve que te vas aprendiendo el camino bella de tu casa a la mía y viceversa.

-La verdad es que no quiero causarle molestias a tu primo… además tu me trajiste y tú me llevas.

-No es ninguna molestia.- me señalo el camino hacia la puerta.- y fui tras él.

Esta era una señal de que la noche aun no terminaba.

Caminamos hacia la cochera en un incomodo silencio, yo no seria la primera en hablar, despues del modo en que me habia tratado, ¿que derecho tenia él para tratarme asi?. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, subí sin dirigirle la mirada, me senté y cruce mis brazos, no tenía pensado en sostener una conversación con él en lo que durara el trayecto a mi casa. Se suponía que tendría que aprender el camino de la casa de los Cullen a mi casa, pero con la velocidad que manejaba Edward era casi imposible.

-¿Así que no hablaras conmigo?- Pregunto mirándome de reojo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que tengamos que hablar usted y yo?- Fue mi turno de preguntar, pero sin regresar a verlo.

-Bella… Lo siento….- Susurro mas para él. Me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la zona donde vivía.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunte poniendo una mano en mi oído como señal de que no lo había escuchado.

-Si… dije Lo siento, lamento el altercado que tuvimos en casa de mis tíos…. No sé que me paso, no suelo comportarme así.- Su cara mostraba señal de arrepentimiento.- ¿Podrías… perdonarme?

Estábamos justo en la entrada de mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas, quería seguir conversando con él, decirle que entendía su enojo, pues eso demostraba que se preocupaba por Alice, pero justamente cuando iba a dar mi contestación, se prendieron las luces de la entrada de la casa, señal de que Renée estaba esperándome y estaba mirando lo que estaba haciendo. Así que salí deprisa del carro y me dirigí hacia la entrada casi corriendo rogando a Dios no caer en el camino, solo murmure un _Gracias _ no quería dar más explicación, pero él decidió bajarse y acompañarme hasta la puerta.

-Espera… No me has contestado.- Regrese a ver su rostro, quería decirle que no había problema, pero justo cuando iba abrir la boca. Mi madre salió…

-¿Que es lo que tienes que responderle Isabella?- ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! Renee hizo su gran aparición, y ahora que respondía a ello, no quería que se enterara de la verdad, que Edward me jaloneo porque pensó que andaba flirteando con el galán de mi amiga, en buen lio estaba metida.

-Buenas noches Sra. Swan.- Saludo Edward de manera educada e inclinando un poco su rostro.

Renee solo lo vio de forma despectiva, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y continúo diciendo:

-Que es lo que tiene que responderle mi hija?- yo solo mire a Edward con una mirada suplicante que no le dijera la verdad, y parece que lo entendió.

-Ohh!... Lo que pasa es que mañana tenemos pensado salir a la playa, como sabe acabo de regresar y mis primos han preparado esta salida y… me preguntaba si… isabella querría ir?- El si que era el maestro de las mentiras, con qué facilidad le salió.

El rostro de renee se giro hacia mí, como esperando que yo contestara. Aunque sabía perfectamente que esperaba ella que fuera mi respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Edward pero me será imposible acompañarlos, discúlpame con Alice y dile que gracias.

Edward se dio media vuelta y se retiro, Renee se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara y cuando cerro la puerta tras de ella, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te trajo _él _ a casa?- Sabia que no le había simpatizado en lo mas mínimo Edward a mi madre, ahora entraba en el mayor conflicto de mi vida, estaba segura que no me dejaría siquiera ser su amiga.

Bienvenida a casa Isabella Swan….

* * *

**Hola! Si,,, no tarde mucho en subir el segundo capitulo, es que ya lo tenia escrito, ahora si el proximo sera hasta la proxima semana, gracias a todas las que leen mi historia,  
soy primeriza en esto, no soy escritora solo estoy dando a conocer un poquito de mi historia, en algunos datos probablemente sean erroneos pero es que me estoy basando en  
mi diario y al transcribirlo recuerdo otras cosas que tenia olvidadas, los hechos sucedieron tal y cual se relatan aqui, los lugares, y ubicaciones fueron cambiados, cualquier parecido  
con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Si alguien se ofrece como mi Beta se lo agradecere infinitamente, como he dicho no soy escritora, solo estoy narrando lo sucedido.**

**Y les agradeceria si me dejaran un Review, con sus comentarios, con ellos sabre si continuo con la historia o hasta aqui la dejo.**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por pasarse por aqui...  
**


	3. Nuevo trabajo,malos comienzos

**D.- LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPH MAYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, MUYYY MIA…..**

**Gracias a todas por leerme, como he dicho es mi primer fic, asi que no sean muy duras, se aceptan recomendaciones y criticas constructivas….**

CAPITULO 3

"**NUEVO TRABAJO, MALOS COMIENZOS"**

Había pasado una semana desde el baile de Bienvenida, me encontraba confinada en casa sin poder salir, y es que después de que le explique a Renée el motivo por el cual Edward me había llevado a casa, claro motivo que estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero es que no podía decirle la verdad, y como era de esperarse no muy convencida de mi versión me prohibió acercarme a la casa de los Cullen, por lo que tenía una semana exactamente sin ver a Alice, aunque claro no había noche que no habláramos por teléfono, donde me relataba lo bien que lo estaba pasando al estar recuperando a todos sus amigos que había dejado en el olvido mientras estuvo lejos de Miami.

No le pregunte por Edward, no quería verme muy obvia, pero aquí entre nos me moría de ganas por saber de él, pero ni ella lo mencionaba entre las platicas que teníamos, ni yo le preguntaba. Mi orgullo me ganaba como siempre.

Había asistido a la entrevista de trabajo en las oficinas administrativas de la Constructora Hale&Withlock, sin embargo me lleve la sorpresa que había otra persona que aspiraba también el puesto de Jefe administrativa Ángela weber, quien estaba encargada del Departamento de contabilidad por lo que había solicitado cambio de puesto, por sus antecedentes y su antigüedad el puesto de jefe administrativo se lo otorgaron a ella, así que al hablar con el Sr. Hale el padre de Jasper me ofreció el puesto que Ángela había dejado, no es que la contabilidad fuera mi fuerte, tenia noción de ello, y la verdad es que era buena con los números por lo que no dude en aceptar.

Así que a partir del día de mañana estaría laborando en la constructora Hale & Withlock, estaba feliz, llegue a casa y les conté las buenas nuevas a mi familia, mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi, y mi madre feliz sobre todo al saber la cantidad de mi salario que para mí era exorbitante pues con 21 años estaría ganando casi el salario de Charlie.

Cuando pregunte en el departamento de personal de la compañía si en el salario no se habían equivocado, el Jefe de personal me dijo que no, que la compañía manejaba el mismo salario a nivel internacional, y que al ocupar un puesto de Jefatura mi salario debía ser de acuerdo a el. Además me dijeron que era muy probable que tuviera que viajar, para unas capacitaciones en el extranjero pues la empresa tenía oficinas por todo el mundo, y que era bueno que tratara de aprender otros idiomas pues mi puesto así lo requería.

Estaba contenta, estaba más que contenta, estaba exageradamente feliz, por primera vez no me arrepentía de haber pasado buena parte de la noche platicando con Jasper.

Mi padre como regalo de bienvenida me obsequio un carro era un Beetle color azul, que utilizaría para que me moviera dentro de la ciudad, aunque a decir verdad solo para que me llevara y trajera de la oficina. Pues estaba claro que con Renée no tendría permitido salir de noche.

Después de comentarle a Alice que había obtenido el puesto como Jefa del departamento de contabilidad, esta de mas decir que se alegro y me llevo de compras, que tenía que comprarme ropa de acuerdo al puesto de ejecutiva que desempeñaría, no tuve más remedio que aceptar su recomendación, pues al ver las oficinas y las ejecutivas que trabajaban allí, la verdad es que debía estar por lo menos al nivel que se requería.

**26 Agosto 2001**

Al parecer hoy Renée amaneció de buenas, Alice llamo temprano para salir al cine y así presentarme formalmente con todos sus amigos y posteriormente ir a cenar. Me sentía feliz, al fin respiraría aire natural, y no solo el aire acondicionado que había en casa.

Esa tarde me arregle con un pantalón de vestir color gris y una blusa sin mangas color palo de rosa con un escote en V algo pronunciado para mi gusto, pero que Alice había elegido precisamente para esta ocasión.

Alice pasaría a recogerme ya que yo aun no conocía muy bien la ciudad y nos veríamos con todos en el cine. A pesar de que salimos de casa con tiempo suficiente para que hubiera una presentación con el círculo de amigos de Alice, aunque con la manera de manejar de Alice el tiempo nos sobro.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine, subimos a un ascensor, y llegamos a una cafetería que había dentro del cine, en 2 mesas vi a un grupo de chicos y entre ellos note a Emmett y a mi tormento personal, ¡Dios! Estaba divino, su atuendo eran unos pantalones de vestir color negro los cuales se le ceñían demasiado a su cuerpo como si fueran su segunda piel, haciendo que su trasero reluciera, por dios que ese hombre hacia que una mujer se cohibiera con semejante trasero, su camisa de manga larga la cual usaba doblada hasta los codos era color gris con rayas negras con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados. Su pelo, obvio que no había ni como tratar de acomodárselo, tenia cabello de valiente, ninguno se "echaba pa' tras", pero que lo hacía ver sexi.

Me sentía contenta de haber salido podría ver de nuevo a Edward y por qué no, platicar con él, la última vez, no pudimos aclarar a quel mal entendido en casa de Alice.

Sin embargo parecía que eso tampoco iba a hacer posible esa tarde, entre el grupo de amigos de Alice se encontraba una chica de nombre Vanessa a quien de cariño nombraban Nessi, si alguien nos vieran juntas no dudarían en pensar que éramos hermanas, misma estatura, mismo color y largo de cabello, excepto por los ojos, que a diferencia de los míos sin gracia los de ella eran de un color ámbar, la verdad era una chica muy hermosa, la cual al parecer ya había notado Edward pues se encontraban felices conversando, sin pensar en su entorno, pues varias veces Alice nombro a _Nessi_ y esta hizo caso omiso al llamado, se encontraban dentro de su burbuja de felicidad.

Mientras que yo solo sentía mi ceño fruncido y un enojo total, que tenía ganas de regresarme a casa, la felicidad de la cual profesaba hasta hacia unos minutos se había esfumado, mis ojos picaban sentía que me estaban arrebatando un cachito de mi corazón, me sentía impotente, quería ir y alejarlo de ella, decirle que yo tenía derecho de antigüedad solo por haberlo conocido mucho antes que ella, era totalmente absurda.

-NESSI!- Grito Alice, al ver que su amiga hacia caso omiso a los llamados en tono normal.

-Discúlpame Alice.- se giro junto con Edward y este solo me dio una sonrisa torcida.- Es que tu primo es tan simpático.- Alice solo hizo una mueca.

-Si…. Así es mi primo.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- pero te hablaba para presentarte formalmente a mi mejor amiga de la universidad, Bella Swan.

-Mucho gusto.- contestamos al mismo tiempo.- Espero que a mí también me llegues a considerar muy pronto tu mejor amiga.- Murmuro Vanessa.

-Claro por qué no.- dando una de mis mas falsas sonrisas, era obvio que no quería ser su amiga, después de ver como descaradamente le coqueteaba a Edward, pero que podría importarme a mí, si él estaba allí con ella era porque le gustaba o ¿no?

Jasper parecía que era demasiado perceptivo, pues al momento en que me aleje para ver la cartelera, el se acerco a mi lado.

-No te preocupes, Bella, Nessi es asi con todos, esa es su manera de ser.- comento Jasper mientras yo miraba la cartelera.

-No sé a que te refieres Jasper, no entiendo de que no debo preocuparme.- fruncí mi ceño como señal de incomprensión ante su comentario.

-De Nessi, ella es… ¿cómo te explico?.- caminamos hacia un barandal que estaba cerca de unas escaleras eléctricas.

-Ella es… una chica muy sencilla, no actúa con maldad, se da a querer muy fácilmente, es la que siempre está dispuesta a escucharte y darte palabras de aliento, es tan dulce que puede provocarte un coma diabético.- ambos sonreímos y dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el grupo de amigos.

-Gracias por tu descripción.- gire mi rostro para ver lo a la cara.- Pero sigo sin entender…

-Bueno… es que… no te molestes, por favor… pero … pareciera que te pusiste un poquito ¿celosa?.

¿Dios acaso era tan transparente?- No.. Jasper.- solté una risita que salió totalmente falsa.- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?- giro su rostro nuevamente hacia el grupo señalando a Edward.

-De verdad, esa impresión di? O tú has deducido eso?- entrecerré mis ojos, tratando de averiguar que tanto sabia Jasper.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que para mí si eres transparente y como hombre eso alimenta nuestro ego, y si Edward tuvo esa misma percepción de ti, déjame decirte que muy pronto te tendrá comiendo de su mano.

-Mira conocí a Edward desde que llego a vivir con sus tíos, fue un chico con mucha fama en el instituto como _Casanova_, nunca le conocí una novia formal, pero las chicas se volvían locas por él, supe que regreso por una mala experiencia en el amor, y estoy casi seguro que lo último que busca ahorita sea una relación, así que si no quieres salir lastimada lo mejor es que te olvides de él.

-Veo que no es una de tus personas favoritas? Fue mi turno de preguntar.

-Tal vez yo también soy transparente.- ambos soltamos una sonrisa.- Pero no es que seamos muy buenos amigos, solo que no me gustaría que salieras lastimada, espero no me lo tomes a mal, Bella.- Negué con la cabeza y regresamos con el grupo cuando Alice nos hizo seña que era hora de entrar al cine.

No me pude concentrar en la película, las palabras de Jasper se repetían en mi cabeza, que mala experiencia fue la que lo hizo volver con sus tíos, y si tan mal fue dicha experiencia, no entendía como se le notaba tan feliz con la dulce y espectacular "Nessi". Si, lo acepto estaba celosa, celosa por qué no era yo la que estaba a su lado, celosa por qué no era yo la que tenía toda su atención.

Así que opte por hacer caso a las palabras de Jasper, tenía que sacármelo de la mente, no podía permitirme que Edward se adueñara de mis pensamientos, si él me ignoraba, yo también podía hacer lo mismo.

Al salir del cine, opte por no acompañarlos a cenar, el haber sobrecalentado mi cerebro pensando en lo que me dijo Jasper y en la resolución de "ignoremos a Edward" me habría producido una terrible jaqueca. Por lo que opte por retirarme, Alice se dividía entre acompañarme o ir con Jasper a la cena ya programada con todos sus amigos, así que le dije que no debía preocuparse que yo podía tomar un taxi.

Cuando me encontraba afuera del centro comercial en espera del taxi, unos toquecitos en mi hombro izquierdo me hicieron voltear, pero al girarme Edward se encontraba a mi lado derecho.

-Así que… ¿te marchas?.- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada por encima de mí, sin un punto fijo.

-Si… me duele un poco la cabeza.- conteste inclinando un poco mi cabeza y haciendo presión en mi sien.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos mirando seriamente, como buscando una señal de mentira. Pero la verdad es que si me dolía la cabeza.

-oh!, tenia ganas de conversar contigo durante la cena.- Dijo mirando sus zapatos.

-Edward?- quería que me mirara a los ojos y una vez que tuve su atención.- Si de lo que quieres hablar es de lo que sucedió en la fiesta, déjame ahorrarte tu tiempo, no es necesario, ya te disculpaste y no hay problema, borrón y cuenta nueva, así que puedes seguir con los chicos la velada y no te preocupes por mi.- Mientras yo seguía viendo a los lados en espera del taxi.

-Te noto molesta, si dices disculparme, porque noto un tono de enojo? No quieres seguir platicando conmigo? Oh claro eso es! Te hubiera gustado que fuera Jasper el que estuviera aquí?

Oh por Dios este hombre si que me sacaría canas verdes, lo que tenia de Guapo lo tenia de iluso, pensar que yo quería estar con Jasper, que tontería, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor.

-Hay por favor Edward…. Dejémonos de tonterías, te disculpaste por lo sucedido pero al parecer sigues pensando lo mismo, sabes qué?... Olvídalo, tu y yo jamás podremos ser amigos, asi que por favor, regresa con ellos y a mi déjame en paz, lo último que quiero es que se repita lo del sábado pasado.

Un taxi se paro cerca de mí, sin preguntar si estaba disponible me subí y di la dirección directo a casa, estaba que me llevaba "pifas", lo último que quería esta noche era discutir con el, pero por lo visto jamás podríamos platicar civilizadamente.

Inicio la semana y con ello mi nuevo trabajo, estaba feliz, me presentaron con los ejecutivos de la empresa, me dieron el recorrido dentro de ella y me llevaron a mi oficina, esta se encontraba al lado de la oficina de Ángela, era una chica muy amable y simpática, ella fue la que me entrego el puesto y me dijo cuales serian mis labores, ahora entendía por que había decidido cambiar de puesto, yo tenia que llevar el control de gasto de toda la empresa así como los gastos personales de los Ingenieros Extranjeros que se encontraban en la ciudad dando unas capacitaciones.

Las siguientes 3 semanas transcurrieron de la misma forma de 8 a 4 en la oficina, sábados y domingos descansando en casa, claro haciendo las labores, a mi familia casi ni los veía se la pasaban en la calle disfrutando de la vida, con Alice muy poco nos habíamos hablado, tanto ella estaba ocupada en la instalación de su nueva tienda de ropa la cual le absorbía todo el tiempo.

Hasta que un viernes después de mi hora laboral y dirigiéndome al estacionamiento me encontré con Jasper.

-Hola Bella! Dijo Jasper saludándome de beso en la mejilla, lo cual me sonrojo.

-Hola Jasper! Dije correspondiéndole el beso.- Como estas? Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta, es estresante ponerte de acuerdo con los proveedores en los precios, pero me gusta mi trabajo.

-Me alegro, de hecho el lunes tenemos una reunión con todos los encargados de área y donde podrás exponer dudas, pero también venia a invitarte a cenar, para celebrar aunque sea tarde tu nuevo trabajo, que dices?

La verdad estaba sorprendida, había pensado en ir a celebrar con Alice pero ya sabía que se encontraba totalmente ocupada, y no sabía como tomaría esto, la verdad no quería que pensara mal de mí.

-Una cena de amigos, donde celebramos el nuevo trabajo de una amiga.- Me mordía el labio inferior como sopesando sus palabras, y al parecer vio mi indecisión porque al instante agrego.

-Te parece si invitamos a Alice.- Sentí alegría por ello, por lo menos no iríamos solos. Asenti con la cabeza, e inmediatamente le hable a Alice, la cual me dijo que no podía ir porque estaba realmente muy ocupada, pero que yo fuera y que no me preocupara por ello, Jasper me pidió el móvil para hablar con ella, y al parecer tampoco la pudo convencer.

Una vez teniendo el consentimiento de Alice, hable con mi mama para avisarle que saldría a cenar con Jasper, la cual no puso ninguna objeción, Jasper le caia de maravilla.

Cada uno se fue en su propio auto, yo lo iba siguiendo pues no sabía exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos, llegamos a un Restaurant bar muy acogedor, con un toque bohemio, nos dirigieron a una mesa de un rincón donde se podía ver tanto el exterior como el interior, se escuchaba una melodía tranquila y relajante, el lugar me había fascinado.

Jasper me había estado preguntando por Alice, de hecho durante toda la cena había hablado de ella se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella, lo que no entendía es porque no le había declarado su amor.

-Lo mismo que me estás diciendo a mí, díselo a ella, Alice no muerde.-

-No entiendo porque me es fácil muy fácil hablar contigo pero con Alice me pongo extremadamente nervioso, ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que me deslumbran que me hacen despegar los pies de la tierra, esos ojos que quisiera nunca se despegaran de los míos.

De repente tomo mi mano derecha que tenia sobre la mesa y me dijo: Ayudame Bella! Por favor ayudame para que ella acepte ser mi Novia.- Al decir las dos últimas palabras alejo su mano de la mia y se enderezo en su asiento , su mirada había cambiado drásticamente y estaba dirigida a un punto fijo detrás de mí, por lo cual gire mi cabeza para saber qué es lo que llamaba su atención.

Al girarme mis ojos se abrieron como platos, eran nada menos que Edward con Nessi, demonios no podría ser mejor, la manera en que nos vieron podrían haber pensado que Jasper se me estaba declarando, la mirada de Edward era muy fría, había tenido la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero jamas pensé que llegaría hacer en esta situación.

**POV Edward**

Estaba totalmente alterado, enojado? no, Celoso, esa es la palabra, _CELOSO. _ Porque con él si sonreía, esa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran mas, Dios mío, debería estar dolido por lo de Tania pero a decir verdad, Bella se había metido en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, no pensaba en nadie más que en Bella, y escuchar a Alice hablar tanto de ella hacía que mis ansias de conocerla mejor aumentaran.

Su mirada, timidez y sonrojo, me habían cautivado en el aeropuerto, había pensado demasiado en ella y ansiaba volverla a ver, jamás imagine que sería muy pronto, y menos en casa de mis tíos, Dios que hermosa se veía con ese vestido Strapple, su cabello, su piel nívea, su rostro con un maquillaje al natural, todo, toda ella la hacían ver como una diosa, nunca imagine que fuera la mejor amiga de Alice, ahora si podría tener la oportunidad de verla más seguido o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Lamentablemente las cosas empezaron muy mal, durante la fiesta no tuvimos tiempo de platicar, era una fiesta de bienvenida, según Alice tanto para ella como para mi, su mama junto con mi tia la habían organizado para que ella se rodeara de lo que pronto seria su entorno social, aunque ella claramente se rehusaba hacer el centro de atención, se notaba una chica un tanto cohibida, no la culpo, a mí tampoco me gustaban mucho las fiestas aunque a diferencia de ella si soy muy sociable, con mucha facilidad hago amigos, pero al parecer con ella me costaba y mucho, sinceramente me sentía como un jovencito, sudaban mis manos al tratar de acercarme a ella.

Por lo que no hice el mayor intento de entablar una conversación con Bella, y al parecer ella tampoco conmigo, pero cuando la vi con Jasper, la sangre me hirvió, se veía tan natural, tan ella misma, sonreía, si esa sonrisa que me descoloco por un momento de la conversación que en su momento tenia con una de las amigas de Alice, la cual no podía despegarme.

Bella se veía que estaba muy a gusto con Jasper, pero no entendía por qué el estaba con ella y no con Alice, yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mi prima, y que no eran novios por que entre los estudios de Alice y el nuevo puesto de trabajo de Jasper dentro de la compañía de su familia les había absorbido el tiempo totalmente. Pero Alice estaba entusiasmada por volverlo a ver, se había esmerado en su arreglo, y ahora el estaba con Bella.

Alice también los había visto, y vi su rostro contristarse sobre todo cuando Bella y Jasper salieron a bailar, si a eso se le llamaba bailar, Bella se movía de manera sensual, y él se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando, estaba a punto de dirigirme a la pista y alejarla de él, de repente sentí ese instinto animal de querer alejarla de él, de demostrar que ella no podía poner sus ojos en nadie más que no fuera yo. Pero que estúpido me sentí, jamás me había sentido tan primitivo, jamás he sido un hombre que se deje dominar por sus impulsos, que estaba haciendo Bella en mí.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me acerque a ella y enfrente, reconozco que fui descortés con ella, hice reclamos que no debía hacer, pero saco su carácter, y me gusto a un mas.

A la hora de retirarse no tenia con quien irse y me ofrecí a llevarla necesitaba pedirle disculpas por como la había tratado, durante el trayecto a su casa nadie dijo nada, solo al llegar pedí perdón, y la chica que había visto hace unos momentos de mirada amenazante, cambio por completo, de ser una fiera ahora se había convertido en una linda gatita, y más aun cuando su madre salió a su encuentro, después que yo le pregunte si no me respondería si me disculpaba por la forma en que me porte con ella. Bella se notaba que no quería que su mama se enterara lo que había pasado tenia ¿miedo?, o eso creí imaginar, por que al momento de habernos encarado su mama, bella me rogaba con su mirada porque yo mintiera, y entendí al momento cambiando de tema. No quería que tuviera un enfrentamiento con su mama por mi culpa.

Al parecer no le simpatice mucho a la Sra. Swan y después lo comprobé, tenía ganas de hablar con Bella y saber como habíamos quedado, quería ser su amigo, y no sé , tal vez en un futuro algo más que un amigo, por lo que trate de comunicarme con ella, pero al parecer como que le gustaba salir mucho porque nunca la encontraba en su casa, aunque algo me decía que su mamá me la negaba simplemente.

Por lo que le pedi a Alice que invitara a Bella a salir y yo poder acompañarlas para poder platicar con ella, pero nunca imagine que alice invitara a su círculo de amigos, después de tener en mi mente la manera de acercarme a ella, pues pensaba que solo seriamos nosotros 3, la salida de amigos resulto ser de 10 personas.

Antes de que llegara Bella con Alice a la cafetería del cine, se presento conmigo una chica parecida a Bella, mismo cabello, mismo color de piel, misma altura, pero ojos diferentes y perfume totalmente diferente, a simple vista parecían hermanas, y aun que Vanessa era bonita, Bella lo era mucho más, sus ojos color chocolate me habían cautivado de verdad.

Nessi como le decían de cariño era una chica muy agradable, su conversación era muy amena, y era muy buena compañía, no me había dado cuenta de a qué hora había llegado Alice con Bella, hasta que Alice la empezó a presentar con sus amigos, aunque tenía ganas de dejar a Nessi y seguir a Bella quien disimuladamente se alejaba del circulo, no pude. No podía ser mal educado y dejar a nessi con la palabra en la boca, por lo que me quede en hacerle compañía.

Mientras veía como Jasper si iba detrás de Bella, y de vuelta los celos, ya no me intereso la conversación que tenia con Nessi, no me interesaba que era lo que me decía, solo respondía con monosílabos, quería saber de que hablaban que era lo que a ella la hacia sonreír.

Después de la película iríamos a cenar, esa era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, no podía perderla, pero ella se rehusó en acompañarnos, se disculpo diciendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que pedirle una cita y hablar en otro momento. Por lo que la seguí, y la alcance justo cuando esperaba un taxi, pero nuevamente todo salió mal, lo había echado a perder.

Las semanas transcurrieron, mi tío me había hecho la oferta nuevamente de entrar al hospital donde tanto él como Emmett se encontraban laborando, pero la verdad es que no, volvía el mismo Edward terco que quería hacer todo a su manera.

Nessi se había convertido en una buena amiga, en estas semanas que habían pasado, no hubo manera alguna de comunicarme con bella, en su casa me la negaban y Alice metida en los preparativos de tienda de ropa, no la veía muy seguido en casa. Así que nessi había sido buena compañía además que resulto que su familia había construido una clínica de Cancerología y Cardiología que era sufragada por donaciones de fundaciones privadas, algo que realmente me había sorprendido, Nessi le hablo a su mama de mi, y al conocernos se me hizo una señora sumamente agradable, tal como lo era nessi, me habían llevado a conocer la clínica de cancerología que era la que mas llamaba mi atención, me asombro las instalaciones y lo bien equipada que se encontraba, era una clínica de primera.

La mama de nessi me ofreció trabajar dentro de la clínica, obviamente era algo que no iba a dejar pasar, enseguida acepte. Nessi se veía feliz y yo lo era más, por fin volvería a trabajar.

Nessi me dijo que debíamos celebrar mi nuevo trabajo por lo que me dijo que deberíamos ir a celebrar, en cuanto entramos al Restaurant bar se me hizo muy acogedor y enseguida pensé en traer a Bella a este Restaurant, se veía el sitio idóneo para poder platicar, lo estaba inspeccionando cuando una imagen me había dejado helado, precisamente a la mujer con quien yo deseaba estar allí, ya se encontraba ahí y no conmigo, Bella estaba con Jasper y tomados de la mano. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, no, tenía ganas de matarlo.

Jasper fue el primero en verme pues ella se encontraba frente a el, cuando ella volteo pude ver su cara de que la había sorprendido infraganti, ya no podía ocultarlo, algo sucedia entre ellos, y no era precisamente amistad de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Buenas noches… Jasper… Bella, disfrutando la velada?

Hola este un nuevo capitulo, aunque parezca que las cosas marchan mal entre Bella y Edward, no es para tanto, en el próximo capitulo todo se aclarara y empezara el romance de esta parejita…

Un review…. Please!


End file.
